Prueba antes del matrimonio
by Laydi Shaden
Summary: Ella sobrevivio al primer peligro, su salvador y nuevo guia...jeje...ella se reserva la opinión sobre su guapo, sexy, tonto, impertinente...ups creo q se me salio un poco jejeje, que pasara con este duo durante su primer día...y faltan 9 dias mas...jejeje
1. Chapter 1

Para los que no han leído anteriormente alguna de mis historias deben leer lo siguiente:

_Las palabras en cursivas son sus pensamientos y_

**Las palabras en negrillas son sus conciencias**

Y LAS PALBRAS EN MAYUSCULA SON GRITOS

* * *

**CAYENDO EN EL ABISMO DE LOS RECUERDOS **

En una selva perdida en el África, donde la selva goza en esos momentos de una densa cortina de neblina, no cualquiera sobrevive a una selva como esta, pero con un buen guía y una buena razón para salir de este…si tendrás una mínima posibilidad de salir en una sola pieza de aquel laberinto mortal

_Justamente unos días antes de mi boda con yukito debía pasar esto porque de todos los aviones privados el mió PORQUE…porque tengo que caer en una jungla, pero eso no es lo peor…no podía quedar solo en eso...lo pero es tenerme que topar con él, hubiera preferido que una pantera o un jaguar me mataran o no haber sobrevivido al accidente, pero porque solo YOOOO aunque era de esperarse ya que fui la única pasajero, se que eso desconcierta un poco pero es que un avión experimental en el que a estado trabajando mi prometido trabaja para el gobierno de Hong Kong…UPS creo que hable mucho nada de lo que dije anteriormente es verdad…¡ENTENDIDO!...si alguien lo repite será borrado de este mundo, tanto que ni siquiera una partícula de su cuerpo sobrevivirá, jajajajaja solo bromeo, siguiendo con lo que estaba –cae de rodillas y derrama un mar de lagrimas- PORQUE A MI_

Kinomoto –dijo una voz varonil- apresúrate o te dejo

_Esa maldita voz de engreído que tiene-imitando la voz del joven que le había hablado- sino te apuras kinomoto te dejo... pues ya me hubieras dejado_-tan concentrada iba que tropezó contra una raíz que salía del suelo, apunto de caer estaba cuando dos brazos fuertes, calidos y protectores la recibieron en su regazo- _pero a veces es un príncipe, al cual solo le falta la armadura reluciente_-se ruboriza levemente-_es tan caballeroso-suspiro-…_

Si no te mantienes despierta, -con voz seria- te juro que la siguiente vez te dejo caer, -con voz mas burlona- así que deja de soñar despierta con eso de tú boda…recuerda que si no salimos de esta selva no podrás casarte y morirás –resaltando lo último- SOLTERONA

_Me retracto es un…_TONTO, por lo menos tengo prometido no como otros

No hables de lo que no sabes kinomoto

Y que es lo que no se

Yo para las cosas de escoger pareja tengo mejor gusto que tu prometido…en la ciudad me espera una hermosa joven de hermosas curvas y a diferencia tuya ella esta bien propor…-bofetada-

Eres un TONTO LI SYAORAN –siguió caminando más rápido que antes- TONT…AAAHHH-sakura había caído en un barranco-AHHH

KINOMOTO…KINOMOTO –vio hacia el abismo- KINOMOTOOOOOOO…

Deja de gritar y ayúdame –sakura se encontraba colgada de de una raíz que en último momento había logrado agarrarse- sino te apuras me…ME CAIGO

Dame tú mano –sakura estira su mano- un poco mas –al rozar sus dedos, la rama se rompe- nooooooooooo

Ssssyyyaaoorrrannnnnn-sakura cae al abismo, pero en un rápido movimiento li se lanza y la toma de una mano y con la otra toma otra raíz- sya…syaoran…gracias

Todavía no me lo agradezcas…ahora los dos…corremos el peligro de caer…y aun no tte doy permiso de que me llames por mi nombre

ESTE NO ES EL MOMENTO PARA QUE DIGAS ESO…NO se te ocurre algo para salir de esto…

La verdad es que no…te e salvado tantas veces que ya no se me ocurre nada…

Exageras….

Te eh salvado como mínimo veinte veces

….no son tantas

Quieres que te las enumere o solo te las digo corridas

…déjate de cosas y piensa como sacarnos de aquí

Ahora si es sacarnos la última vez que te rescate fue sácame de aquí te daré todo el dinero que quieras…

Y si mi memoria no me falla dijiste –imitándolo- espero que tengas mucho dinero porque te pediré una cantidad extraordinaria que me tendrás que dar tu ropa intima para pagar esa deuda…

En serio dije eso…

Tan duro te pego el veneno de ese dardo

Cual dardo…

Suspiro grande, se escucha como la rama se rompe

Es lo creo que es

Si ya lo sabes…no preguntes…-caen ambos al abismo-

…_creo que me queda tiempo suficiente para contarle con lujo de detalle como llegue hasta este momento…_**cuéntales las veinte diferentes formas en que te salvó Li y lo del dardo no se te olvide…**_no fueran tantas veces y –sonrisa picara- lo del dardo no se me olvidara ni por todo el dinero del mundo…_**te gusto mucho que te…**_cállate eso fue un accidente_-se ruboriza intensamente-_ todo empezó a se una semana y media (10 días)…_**unos días inolvidables…**-suspiro-

* * *

espero que sea de su agrado dejen reviews 


	2. Chapter 3

Bitácora del capitán llevo ya trece horas de viaje en el avión de experimental 015 el cual hasta este momento no a tenido ningún falló

Muy bien capitán kinomoto…

Ya YUKI déjate de formalidades…

Sakura sabes que esta es parte de mí…perdón de nuestro trabajo

Lo se y no me aguanto para que al llegar, ¡nos casemos!

Si –lo dice casi en susurro- yo también

Que dijiste querido

q-que, yo igual t-te qui quie…..

Se escucha una gran interferencia

O rayos tenia que ser justo ahora…que entrara a una de esas selvas donde se pierde la señal, pero ya estoy muy cerca de Japón la última parte larga es esta selva de África y ya estoy en casa en Hong Kong, y ya veo el hermoso vestido de novia -empieza a dar brinquitos de aquí allá- ya muy pronto…solo unas…que es –se escucha un ruido como de algo que cae- ese ruido –de repente el avión empieza a caer- aaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**En medio de la espeso bosque del África.**

En medio de unos matorrales se ve aun joven de aproximados veinticuatro años de gran físico unos músculos espectaculares pero no exagerados, que mide uno 1.99 metros, con una cabellera alborotado de color chocolate y con unos ojos de un hermoso dorado que en esos momentos parecen brillar como el oro brilla al ser derretido es un color brillante pero oscuro, piel trigueña, que va quitando con un machete cuanta rama se pone enfrente.

Si salgo de esta selva juro que matare a Hirawisagua ese tonto y su tonto comentario "ja…Li puede con eso y mas si le pidieran que atravesara la selva lo haría…y no solo lo hará sino que solo en dieciséis días… mejor dicho catorce días" porque demonios tengo que venir yo y no el así ya lo recuerdo abrió tanto su boca que si no salgo de aquí en once días más le cortaran esa lengua tan grande…-se detiene-…han que pensándolo bien esos vándalos le harían un favor a la humanidad quitándosela…demonios por que tenia que tener conciencia. ¿Qué demonios es eso?

"Eso" es un avión que va cayendo a gran velocidad, ya que uno de los motores se esta incendiando, luego de unos segundos el avión ya a caído

Porque debo tener conciencia –sale corriendo en dirección del avión caído- espero que haya sobrevivientes

Al llegar a las cercanías mira que el avión a chocado contra unos árboles y que se empieza a incendiar, así que decide entrar, ya que de seguro que habrán pasajeros a dentro ya que no vio que ningún persona saltara del avión

Hay alguien aquí-empieza a ver entre los asientos hasta que mira un cuerpo- se encuentra bien

Qu-que sucedió

Señorita

Quien eres

Eso no importa dígame hay otros tripulantes

No solo yo

Como…entonces tú piloteabas

No…el capital murió con la primera explosión

Déme su mano la sacare de aquí

No…espérame –empieza a buscar algo entre los asientos- rayos no esta

Señorita debemos salir ya –la jala hacia la salida

No puedo irme sin eso –se escucha otra explosión, la cual hace que por un instante se disipe el humo- allí esta –se suelta del agarre del joven y se acerca a las llamas donde en el suelo hay una caja de plata la cual toma, y luego sale corriendo hacia donde se encuentra el extraño, al cual toma de la mano para luego salir corriendo- creo que debemos salir rápido

Se escucha otras dos explosiones las cuales dan inicio a una enorme explosión la cual manda a volar a los dos

Eso estuvo cerca –risa nerviosa-

Espero que lo que contenga ese cofre sea muy valioso, para que hayamos arriesgado nuestras vidas

Claro que lo es…es mi tesoro mas valioso –abre el cofre y saca un pañuelo de seda blanca- es el último recuerdo de mi madre

POR ESO ARRIESGUE MI PELLEJO…

Nadie pidió que me ayudaras

Mal agradecida

Feh!

Mejor me voy no tengo tiempo para gastarlo en niñitas…

Espera, -lo toma de la manga de su chaqueta café- no puedes dejarme sola en esta selva

Perdón, pero no fuiste tu la que dijo –se aclara la garganta. Imitando a Sakura- Nadie pidió que me ayudaras

Jejeje…creo que iniciamos con el pie equivocado, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto – le estira la mano en forma de saludo- y tú?

Li, Li Syaoran –le estrecha la mano-

Sya…

No me llames por mi nombre, puedes llamarme Li

Esta bien "Li", podrías ayudarme a salir de esta maldita selva…-da unos pasos y lo voltea a ver-así y tu puedes llamarme Sakura

Mejor camina "Kinomoto", no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo

_Fin del flash back_

Como se darán cuenta a un sigo cayendo y si esa fue la primera vez que li me salvo, y si también no empezamos de la mejor manera pero no me creerán lo que sucedió en la noche

_Flash back_

Como que solo tomaste una mochila con ropa

Oye…no sabía donde tenías tus cosa y tú tampoco fuiste de gran ayuda, -imitando la voz de sakura- es que tenía que salvar mi gran tesoro, en vez de eso te hubieras buscado unas sabanas o algo agrádese que te saque la mochila con ropa

Ush!…si vas a hacer algo hazlo bien-le da la espalda- tarado

Muchachita mal educada

Como me llamaste impertinente –lo voltea a ver con cara de pocos amigos-

Mal educada –no se queda atrás y le lanza una de sus miradas frías-

TONTO –lo mira con llamas en los ojos-

Niña de papi y mami

MEJOR NO HABLES SI NO SABES

YO DIGO LO QUE VEO A SIMPLE VISTA, MIMADA

TE MOSTRARE LO QUE ES UNA NIÑA MIMADA,-se acerca a un árbol y arranca una dizque "rama"- AHORA VERAS

Ki-kinomoto mejor sueltas "eso"

No me digas que estas asustado

No es por ti sino por lo que tienes entre tus manos

Vamos, creíste que te golpearía con esta rama –la voltea a ver- e-e es-esta n-no es una rama verdad

Suelta la despacio y tranquila, así no te morderá esa serpiente, recuerda despacio y tranquila

Sakura pega un gran grito y la lanza al aire, la serpiente se despierta y la intenta atacar, en el momento en que esta apunto de morderla Li saca un corvo (no se me ocurre algo mejor) y la parte en dos

Sakura cae de trasero y no se mueve ante la visión de una serpiente partida en dos

Vamos Kinomoto no fue para tanto o sí

Tú…TÚ QUE CREES, ESO ESTUVO A UNOS CENTMETROS DE MATARME Y NO DEBO ASUSTARME, EN QUE MALDITO MUNDO VIVES LI SYAORAN

Mujeres quien las entiende

TONTO –le lanza una roca a la cabeza-

Auch…eso duele

Mejor ayúdame a acomodar estas mantas para hacer una cama para los dos

Y quien dice que quiero compartir mis cosas

No es necesario, -lo mira con ojos de cordero apunto de ir al matadero- ya que eres un caballero y sederas tu puesto y yo no soy una egoísta te permitiré dormir a mi lado pero si me pones un solo dedo encima me las pagaras

Quien quiere tocar a una chiquilla

Te diré quien-se pone frente a él y levanta una mano-

_Que ahora pensara en abofetearme eso no se lo permitiré_ –la toma de la mano derecha- no te atrevas

Que no me atreva a que –lo mira con cara de desconcierto- solo quería mostrarle mi anillo de compromiso el que demuestra que si hay alguien como usted lo dijo quiera tocar a esta chiquilla y usted que no veo ninguna prueba que alguna mujer quiera acercarse a usted

Feh!...eso no le interesa, y para su información tengo una hermosa prometida de insinuantes curvas algo que usted no tiene

Atrevido –lo abofetea con la mano izquierda- es un maldito engendro del infierno

Este maldito engendro la esta sacando de esta selva que no se le olvide

Sino fuera por eso ya lo hubiera lastimado de gravedad

Usted y cuantos más

No tientes mi paciencia "LI"

Mejor ayúdame acomodar las sabanas o quieres dormir al lado de tu amiga la serpiente, es que creo que se van a llevar bien

Jajaja "LI"

Luego de un par de comentarios despectivos por ambas partes lograron terminar de arma la "cama", para luego acostarse cada uno al lado del otro pero dándose las espaldas, después de eso ninguno emitió palabra alguna, pero sus pensamientos…

_Es un maldito engreído y cretino estupido…_

_Fina la criatura de Dios…ojala pudiera regresar en el tiempo y dejarla en ese maldito avión…_

_Hubiera preferido mil veces morir en la abrasadoras llamas del avió, que tener que convivir con este sujeto -jala más colcha de su lado- que frió ha..hace…_

_Maldición limosnero y con garrote, eso era justamente lo que me faltaba-jala la colcha- demonios que fuerza tiene en lo brazos_

_Agradezco a ver practicado tanto el alpinismo sin seguros así tome más fuerza en lo brazos jejeje –jala con mas fuerza la sabana- iluso_

_Si piensa que me va a ganar esta equivocada –deja de hacer fuerza-…_

_Se rinde…que –siente como un tirón de mayor magnitud la jala y casi…y la hace volar del otro lado de la "cama"- demonios –al caer del otro lado se para y la jala para que salgan girando los dos de la "cama"-no me vencerás…-ambos caen en un charco de lodo-…nooooooooo_

Maldita seas, mira lo que ocasionaste

Yo…si tú tuvieras sido más caballeroso no habría sucedido esto

Y si tú no hubieras sido tan…tan arg! Para que demonios gasto mí tiempo contigo –se levanta enojado y empieza a caminar hasta llegar cerca de un árbol donde se apoya- tonta…-se ve como una roca sale de la oscuridad-auch…porque demonios me la lanzas

Que yo?

Si quien más

Pe…pero yo no he sido

Si como no y mi abuela es la reina de Inglaterra

QUE NO HE SIDO YO!

Entonces quien?

Pu…es…pues ellos –risa nerviosa-…

Quien ellos –voltea ver atrás-e…ellos…jejeje…CORRRRRRRRREEEEEEE!


	3. Chapter 4

aqui estoy de regreso despues de una larga espera empezare a actualizar mis fics es que he tenido problemas con la compu ademas de que empece la universidad, asi que les pido perdon pero les prometo actualizar lo mas pronto posible, pero aqui les queda otro de mis locos fics espero que les guste

* * *

CORRRRRRRRREEEEEEE! 

Quienes son esas personas

No pienso esperar para saberlo

Del cielo empezaron a caer lanzas por doquier, como podían sakura y syaoran las esquivaban a como podían

POR QUE NOS PERSIGUEN

No me detrende para preguntarles o tu si, kinomoto

Ni en momentos como esto dejas tu maldito sarcasmo

Si voy a morir por lo menos sabre que pude fastidiarte por última vez

Jajaja Li, eso significa que morire feliz por hacerte feliz eres un…

Ninguno de los dos se fijo en su camino asi que luego de saltar unos arbusts, ambos calleron en una empinada rodando y golpeandose con todo lo que se les ponía enfrente, es decir muchas rocas ramas, raices entre otros

Auch! Eso me dolio

Este no es el momento para eso, así que levantate –con muy poca cortesia la tomo de la mano y la jalo para que se para, justo a tiempo ya que varias lanzas cayeron a su espalda

E-eso es-estuvo muy cerca

Dejate de tartamudeos y sigue corriendo

Ni siquiera cuando estoy a punto de morir, puedo ponerme nerviosa

NO, no puedes, porque para mi desgracia tengo conciencia y tendria que salvarte, por haberte recogido en ese estupido avioncito de juguete

Para que sepas ese…

Ese que lindura, eso era una chatarra

_Maldita mi suerte si, solo pudiera ash como odio no poder callarle esa bocota sino fuera armamento ultra secreto, ush…como odio a este hombre…**pero sino fuera por el estariamos muertas o totlamente perdidas que llegaría a ser igual que estar muertas, así que se mas agradecida…**conciencia, por que Dios no dio esa irritante voz interior_

KINOMOTO DESPIERTA…crees que no pesas nada o que

Aahhh? Como diablos llegue aquí

Se refiere a estar siendo cargada por Syaoran

Será que te quedaste parada como un tronco a mitad de camino y como soy todo un caballero no podía dejarte a tú suerte

Caballo, si eso nadie te lo niega

A eso crees de mi pues sus deseos son ordenes mi laydi –sin previo aviso Li la solto

Auch...eres un desgraciado

Si eso soy el desgraciado que debe salvarte cada vez que metes la pata…_**en vez de estar discutiendo deberías de ver la forma de despitar a eso salvajes…**si, eso estoy haciendo y tengo el plan perfecto…_

Li ten cuidado…

No me molestes Kino…

Con la rama…ash hombres no pueden escucharte antes de hablar…y si tu eres el que debe salvarme el pellejo ja tonterías

Con gran esfuerzo jalo a Syao hasta uno matorales donde se escondieron ambos, entre las penumbras de la noche solo se escuchaban como caian ramas o eran quebradas por los pies de sus perseguidores, los cuales pasaron de largo

Eso estuvo muy cerca…y ahora que hago

En una base ultra secreta en Hong Kong

Dr. Tsukishiro a tenido contacto con la nave experimental 015

Nop he podido…teniente Kos no esperaba su llegada

El teniente Kos era un hombre de aproximado 40 años de ojos negros y cabellera de igual color con algunas marcas en su rostro por alguna de las batallas que había enfrentado en su pasado, era uno de los preferidos para tomar el mando en esta Zona secreta, denominada Moon.

Sin dar ninguna explicacion sobre su repentina llegada, dijo en modo autoritario y tajante

Se suponia que esa nave ya tendría que estar en nuestro puerto, exijo explicaciones en estos momentos Dr.

Yo…yo no puedo dar respuestas ya que no se que ha pasado con esa nave

Sabe que podría destituirlo de su cargo, señorita akisuki quiero que me mantenga informado sobre este caso, de ser necesario tomaremos medidas extremas, para encontrar esa nave

Si señor…

Sin mas que decir el teninte se retiro, conpaso lento y solenme

Yuki, perdoname pero tendre que estar a tu lado todo este tiempo

No importa Nakuru, lo que haya pasado entre nosotros no debe afertar nuestro trabajo

Si…pero –baja la mirada-

No te preocupes por Sakura, si tu no dices nada yo tampoco lo hare

_Perfecto, las cosas no podía salir mejor…_

Como lo tomaría sakura si supiera que su prometido estaba con su exnovia solo había una palabra, mal, desastrosamente mal, Nakuru no era una santa y lo sabía, era una arpía o eso la hacia pensar los celos y por otra pequeña razón, pero que le importaba ella estaba con alguien mejor o no, por que pensaba en esos momentos en algo tan inverosimel que el y ella se encontraban recordaba claramente como le dejo claro la situacion a akisuki

_Flash Back_

Que haces en mi oficina Akisuki…

Nada, solo pasaba cerca y se me ocurrio saludar…

Si es solo eso, hola y adios

Vamos Sakura, no te pongas tan agresiva recuerda que hace como un año…

Dos

Tienes razón hace dos años estuvimos a punto de ser cuñadas…

Callate eres una zorra, primero seduces a mi hermano y luego lo traicionas y te vas con su mejor amigo, almenos Yukito no estan ciego y abrio los ojos

En verdad crees eso –reprime una pequeña risa

Si, porque, acaso dices que mi prometido me ha mentido los últimos seis meses de compromiso

Jajaja, en verdad piensas que el me dejaría por ti una pubertad

Me harte Akisuki –de un movimiento rapido saco una pistola de su escritorio y le apunto directo a la sien- si quieres decirme algo no te andes con rodeos –quita el seguro del arma- simplemente dilo

Y-yo no tengo na-nada que decir

Entonces hablare yo, si te vuelves a acercar a mi prometido o a mi hermano te disparare, recuerda tu no eres de gran importancia para este cuartel, creo que eso es todopuedes marcharte

Nakuru salio como alma que se lleva el diablo

Pero lo que no sabía Sakura era que había cometido el gran error de dejarla ir viva

_Fin del flash back_

_Demonios por que recordaba en estos momentos a esa…esa serpiente ella si se sentiria comoda en un nido de arpias o en esta detestable selva_

Ahora solo debo preocuparme por Li –el cual se encontraba recostado en su regazo, o sea sobre sus piernas- recupere el conocimiento, pero se veía tan bien cuando estaba dormido, por primera vez podía observarlo sin preocuparse que la ofendiera por el simple hecho de contemplar su masculinidad…demonios de donde salio eso, en verdad que la falta de sueño la empezaba a afectar, el peligro ya había pasado y no sería pecado quedarse dormida por un rato más o eso creyo ella

Ya que lo que no sabía no lastimaria

Ya que ignoraba que Li no solo se había desmayado por el golpe con la rama sino tambien por un pequeño dardo en su pierna, pero dentro de unos minutos descubriria que la noche simplemente acababa de comenzar


	4. Rubi

Recien revivida de entre los muerto vuelve a las andadas su queridisima escritora con 2 nuevos capitulos de esta tortuosa historia que espero que les guste pero hoy si por reglas de administracion no se actualizara sino llegamos a los 25 reviews jjiji y no digan que son muchos xq dos capitulos les eh subido y perdon por el graaaaaaaaan atraso

* * *

**Rubí, otra espia.**

* * *

Yuki…Yuki…vamos despierta-decía la joven Daidoji, una de las espías de elite, igual que Sakura- vamos Auki me estoy cansando 

Q-que pasa –un desconcertado Yukito se levantaba de su escritorio donde había estado esperando que Sakura se comunicara, necesitaba saber que había pasado con su avión

Eso mismo pensaba preguntarte, se supone que el avión…

El avión no ah llegado, y no sabemos que le ah sucedido, y tu sabes lo importante que es ese avión para mi

Si de seguro debe preocuparte, y mucho, por que este trae a TU PROMETIDA –aquella extraña explosión en el humor de la amatista no era muy común, por lo cual el joven yukito se había quedado paralizado, al ver su gran error-…veo que tenía razón no te importa Sakura, solo querías una piloto que no le importara el riesgo o me equivoco

…T-tú no comprendes

Claro que comprendo, eres un maldito desgraciado ahora veo por que hacen tan buena pareja con Akisuki, ambos son una serpientes

Calla, yo si la a-a-am…

-una estrepitosa risa salio de los labios de Tomoyo- veo que ni si quieras puedes decir que le amas, mejor dejémonos de tanta cháchara y dime donde perdiste la comunicación con Sakura

Yukito no pudo más que decirle todo lo que sabía, a pesar de que no amara a Sakura, aun la apreciaba por el apoyo que le había dado, sabía que no tuvo que haber permitido que la farsa de su noviazgo llegara tan lejos, pero no podía traicionar a su mejor amigo que estaba tan feliz de verlo unido a su hermana, rayos todo era por complacer a Touya, se maldeciría mil un veces por aquel sentimiento que albergaba su corazón por el hermano de la oji verde- que pretendes hacer Tomoyo

Número uno, nunca se te ocurra volverme a llamar por mi nombre de pila, para ti soy y seré siempre Rubí, capitana del comando Amatista. Y dos iré a buscar a mi mejor amiga, así que espero que cuando regrese le digas lo que en verdad sientes o mejor dicho lo que no sientes por ella –se había retirado bastante de Yukito, pero decidió que le diría algo más- Una cosa más te juro en este momento que si a ella le ah pasado algo malo, regresare por tú cabeza y sabes perfectamente que soy capaz de hacerlo y salir bien parada

Tomoyo salio corriendo a uno de los hangares de la base en el cual ya le esperaba uno de los jet más rápidos de ese recinto

Señorita Rubí, necesita algo más –le pregunto una joven de lentes

No Naoko, solo quiero darte una carta, si no llego a regresar quiero que se la des al teniente Kos

Acaso, usted no regresara-pregunto su subalterna

No lo se, temo que alguien esta tratando matar a la capitana del escuadrón Esmeralda

Se refiere a la señorita Ceres-se refiere a Sakura, pero para que se mantengan sus identidades seguras procuran ponerse alias

Si así que esta atenta a cualquier movimiento raro y no dudes en comunicarte con el capitán Terada o conmigo, mantendré mi radio cerca así que cuídate

Si señorita Rubí

En unos segundos el Jet numeró 15 de la base moon había despegado con rumbo desconocido

Soldado Naoko, ese jet hacia donde se dirigía –pregunto Akisuki

Señorita Akisuki, no tengo autorización para dar tal información, así que con su permiso me retiro

Maldita chiquilla, pero se quien va en ese jet y no dudo a donde se dirige así que matare a dos pájaros de un solo tiro, Rubí y Ceres nunca volverán a poner un pie en esta base –una macabra sonrisa se pinto en los labios de aquella traidora

Y en otra parte de la espesa selva de África, se encontraba un hermoso cuadro, la joven Kinomoto, velaba el sueño de su guía el cual descansaba placidamente en las piernas de aquella a quien salvo, peto nada es eterno ni aquellos momentos en los que uno no desea que acaben, pero entre las sombras se veía el movimiento de sus captores, los que ya habían rodeado a la espía encubierta y a su guía

Syaoran deja de puyarme –decía una semidormida Sakura, la cual sentía que algo la punzaba en su cuello- deja de jugar –se intento mover pero el peso de Syaoran no le permitió moverse- que demonios…AAAAAAAAAAAAAh

Aquellos aborígenes estaban por todas partes, que debo hacer movió levemente a Syaoran pero este no reaccionaba

-Li…Li….despierta –decía mientras aquellos salvajes se acercaban cada vez más a ellos

-Li…por favor levántate…….LEVANTATE

Fue el peor error que pudo hacer ya que los salvajes la levantaron y en un par de movimientos la habían atado de manos y pies, sin que ella pudiera evitarlo

SYAORAN….LI…LI –gritaba mientras que la alejaban de él SYAORANNNNNNN

Aquel gritó se perdió en la penumbra de la selva su destino ya estaba escrito por más que quisiera evitarlo no podría, los segundo que pasaban eran una eternidad, la incertidumbre y la preocupación por Syaoran no la dejaban en paz, aunque si hubiera podido leer el guión de esta historia tal vez no se preocuparía tanto por estar atada porque peores cosas le esperaban a lo largo de esta historia y especialmente esa noche, donde tendría que utilizar todas sus facultades

Pero en esos momentos no solo ellos corrían peligro ya que un tal oij azul se encontraba en una situación muy similar

Vamos chicos, yo creo que no es necesario tanta sogas, no escapare se los prometo

Si como no…eso mismo dijiste hace un par de horas y casi te vas en un taxi

O.oh! eso es que me equivoque yo les escuche que iríamos de paseo y no quería caminar, entonces pedí un taxi eso fue todo…jejeje…así que ahora tengo ganas de ir al baño creo que eso no me lo negarán verdad

Que dicen chicos-pregunto uno de los tres captores de Eriol

Pues que paso la ultima vez-cuestiono uno de ellos

Salioo corriendo como loco-respondió otro

Oh eso pues no encontraba la puerta del baño así que fui a buscar otra

YA CALLATE!-gritó el líder de la pandilla- tienes la boca más grande que un cocodrilo. y hablas más que una mujer ya me estas hartando –dijo mientras sacaba una navaja de uno de sus bolsillos

Vamos, no es necesario llegar a tanto me quedare calladito –sonrió, más porque las puertas del hangar donde se encontraba se estaban abriendo de par en par que por otra cosa…y eso significaba otra oportunidad de escape

JEFE, que haremos –pregunto koil

Desatadle –ninguno de sus subordinados entendía por lo cual ninguno se movió ante la orden- Soltadle –volvió a decir mientras le lanzaba la navaja a otro de sus compañeros- Arman distraedles

Si jefe –dijo mientras corrían hacia donde se estaba estacionando el jet


	5. Empieza la caseria

Más rapido que nunca aqui tienen el siguiente capitulo jjiji

* * *

**Empieza la caseria**

**

* * *

**  
BAJENME…Bajenme…ash! Para que desperdicio saliva no me comprenden –decía una desesperada sakura- _lo que me preocupa es ese tonto de Li no entiendo porque no se despertó, tiene un sueño muy pesado, ash! Se merece que se lo coman vivo por no escucharme, si lo hubiera hecho, no se habría golpeado contra esa tonta rama…._TE ODIO LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Desgraciadamente nuestro querido oji dorado se encontraba en otro mundo, donde la realidad no podía entrar y tampoco los gritos de la castaña

No tardaron mucho para llegar a la aldea de aquellos nativos parecía que había alguna celebración o algo parecido, ya que todos bailaban y cantaban alrededor de la hoguera, mientras algunos hacía esos otros comían de lo lindo, otros se pintaban con unas extraña pintura blanca, pero solo a uno de ellos parecía que…QUE LE ESTABAN QUITANDO LA ROPA

-SYAORAN, QUE DEMONIOS HACES HUYE- li no hizo más que voltearla a ver y saludarla eufóricamente, mientras unas mujeres lo pintaban de blanco

-HOLA, saku-chan

-como me llamaste-decía la aun atada saku

-Saku-chan tardaste mucho, te estas perdiendo del festín

-Pe…pero…co…como…si..tu

-que dices?

-QUE RAYOS, yo pensé que…

-que nos los comeríamos, -dijo una persona detrás de sakura, haciendo que esta pegara un brinco, que la hizo caer de bruces al seguir atada de pies y de manos- oh, veo que aun no te desatan permíteme, decía un hombre de piel morena, pero no tanto como los que los capturaron, pero si tenia aquellas marcas con pintura blanca- me disculpo por la actitud de mis parientes y amigos

-Ahhh, sinceramente no comprendo nada, y como es que sabes español –le cuestiono una aliviada sakura, ya que al fin tendría las respuestas de ese secuestro

-Primero permíteme presentarme mi nombre es Asu, y como es que se español, pues hace un par de años atrás unos misioneros vinieron a esta zona y nos enseñaron, pero como vez muchos son muy arraigados a las costumbres de nuestra tierra y no quisieron aprender- Sakura escuchaba atentamente pero el hambre la venció y tomo una de las frutas del banquete y le dio una mordida- QUE HICISTE!

-Acaso es prohibido comer algo –todos alrededor de sakura se habían quedado callados- por…por que me miran

-acabas de incorporarte a la celebración-mientras decía eso una gran ovación se escucho por toda la aldea- de apareo

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

-Así como lo escuchas en esta tribu tenemos por tradición que cada tres meses cuando la luna es llena se celebra la época en que se debe procrear ya que se dice que esas noches las mujeres son fértiles y sus hijos nacerán fuertes y sanos, y cada mujer que piensa, que se siente preparada para eso come de este banquete y es tomada en cuenta para ese ritual

-PE…pero yo no sabía, decía una pálida y asustadiza sakura

-Y eso no es lo peor

-Hay más decía mientras caía de rodillas

-Tu amigo también fue tomado en cuenta… no habría problema si tu amigo no hubiera comido, ya que para que participas necesitas de una pareja

-como le odio –decía por lo bajo

-como dijiste

-Ah nada…nada

Varias mujeres se acercaron a Sakura y la tomaron por ambos brazos

-Que hacen?

-Debes vestirte de acuerdo a la ocasión

-QUE? Pero yo no quiero participar

-No hay vuelta atrás, debes sobrevivir a esta noche

-COMO QUE SOBREVIVIR –gritaba para que Asu la escuchara- que quieres decir

-Te lo explicare después de que terminen ellas

Asu le dio la espalda, y con justa razón ya que aquella mujeres le quitaron la blusa y el pantalón y la dejaron en ropa interior para vergüenza de Sakura, luego le pusieron una extraña ropa, pero para que me entiendan les diré que era como un top que se ataba en el cuello hecho de piel de alguna leona y una falda o algo parecido que no le cubría nada mas que su trasero (jiji que mala soy :p )

-DEJENMEEEEEEEEEEE

Pero todavía le faltaba que le pusieran una extraña pintura que a diferencia de la que había visto ella en los hombres esta era entonos café y verde oscuro, parecía más un camuflaje que otra cosa, luego de esto le pusieron un extraño collar que tenia cascabeles.

-Para que es todo esto decía Sakura

-Para la casería de mujeres

-COMO?

-Así como lo escuchaste, la forma de seleccionar a la mujer que será tu compañera la cazan, las mas codiciadas son las que mas batalla dan, aunque algunas mujeres se lanzan a los brazos de sus perseguidores, pero esas normalmente son las que menos valor tienen para los hombres de esta tribu…así que algunas son –se ruborizo levemente- utilizadas y luego dejadas para el siguiente

-ESO es espantoso

-Los hombres de esta tribu lo toman como deshonra y las castigan de esa manera así que te sugiero que hullas

-Pero y Li

- Por tu amigo no te preocupes mientras no persiga a ninguna de las mujeres, no tendrá que luchar

-Explícate –cada palabra de Asu la desconcertaba

-Cuando más de un hombre persigue a una mujer se baten a duelo por ver quien será el que pueda tomarla

-Tendré que hablar con el aunque…

-No servirá de nada

-Que dices, el es un hombre muy razonable

-Tal vez cuando no esta drogado

-DROGADO! Esto debe ser una pesadilla

-Me temo que la pesadilla empezara dentro de unos minutos, así que has lo posible para que tu amigo no se meta en líos, y protegete, sabes utilizar alguna arma

-_si supiera que se utilizar todo tipo de calibre de arma, además de ser cinta negra y una gran atleta entre muchas cosas mas…_Si mas o menos

-Que quieres, arco o lanza…no me mires así se que todo te suena de locura, pero necesitaras muchas mas armas para defenderte de estos hombres, ya que será el premio…como es esta palabra, así el premio gordo

-….?

-Tus ojos, tu cabello y tu piel son especiales para estos hombres, eres una mujer que sobre sale entre las demás…y eres…muy atractiva, Ali que espero que me des una buena batalla

-que dijiste –no lo podía creer acaso Asu también iría tras ellas- estas pretendiendo

-Serás mía, soy el hijo del líder de la tribu y por ende debo tener a la mejor mujer para hacerla mía –ese joven ya no era el que en un principio hablo con ella parecía mas fuerte y orgulloso, menos tímido, esto era un gran problema para la pobre Sakura.

-Ve a echarle los perros a otra persona porque saku-chan es mía –la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia el, en un movimiento sobre protector- si la quieres pasaras por mi

-_pero que demonios le pasa_

-Me retas, jajaja no bromees soy el mejor de esta aldea

-pues prepárate para ser el segundo mejor –puso una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, a pesar de que estaba drogado no perdía sus aires de superioridad

* * *

Que mala soy pero alli los dejare por ahorrita, asi q esperare sus reviews con ansias recuerden la meta son 25 reviews jiji 


End file.
